epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JKGame/Corrin vs Tohru - Epic Rap Battles: Fire Emblem vs History Premiere
Hello and welcome to technically the first installment of my brand-new series: Epic Rap Battles: Fire Emblem vs History, a series featuring your favorite generic anime swordsman against literally anyone that is not a Fire Emblem character. I say technically as this is not the first time I used a Fire Emblem character in a battle. This matchup was suggested by TCalderon. Also, the Corrin that will be rapping is specifically the female version since she seems to be the more popular one opposed to her male counterpart. Fun fact: this isn't the first time I've used Corrin in a battle. The first time was when he appeared in a parody of The Infinite Source. I really have very few things to say, so let's just dive right in. "Main protagonist and prince/princess of Nohr/Hoshido from Fire Emblem Fates, Corrin, and the dragon maid from Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid, Tohru, battle each other to see which shapeshifting dragon who is the child of a powerful human-hating dragon is superior." Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES: FIRE EMBLEM VS HISTORY! CORRIN! VS! TOHRU!!! BEGIN! 'Tohru:' Didn't know I was playing Pokemon! Looks like I have an Arceus to catch! I have the power to bring about the Armageddon! You're clearly outmatched! 'Miss Kobayashi:' Tohru, who did you bring in this time? 'Tohru:' Oh, Miss Kobayashi! Don't worry, she won't be here for long! I'll just reduce her to nothing like her cousin by the end of this song! I could've been doing something else, not waste time with inferior humans like this foe! Nohr or Hoshido, any army you bring, I'll lick them clean like my master's clothes! You should've just spent the rest of your sad life cooped up in your little room! That way, you wouldn't have gone out to bring either of your families to their doom! Come on! I've seen more emotions coming from the other Kamui! She's less annoying than your Kana, too! Even your victory quotes are boring! You're so naive! You trusted a criminal and fell into a little kid's trap! I'll drop you like the players that used to play you competitively in Smash! 'Corrin:' Seems that I have no choice but to battle Manakete Felicia Who is soon going to have another holy sword embedded on her back I thought Kobayashi made it clear: she doesn't want to taste your meat! Your sexual fantasies are one thing that I certainly hope to wipe from my memory! I don't need to use Dragon Vein for me to gain the higher ground Like my brother Takumi, this dragon's sure to fall down in this round! So best head home with bimbo Camilla and your little loli friend! You're nothing but bait for horny weebs! That's your big Revelation! 'Tohru:' They say you have the most hidden potential, but I think the real Truth's been Hidden Which is the fact that you're just a bland avatar who couldn't live up to Robin! You diss my love for Kobayashi, but no one wants to hear about your incestuous desires! My name may not be Flora but this maid's still on FIRE! OH! You're choking like what you did to your cousin! I'm a high-class dragon and maid! You're the subject of foot fetish! You wanted to be a good parent? I see some failures there Since you just went dumping your kid in the Deeprealm daycare! 'Corrin:' The more you go on, the more I'm starting to groan Your anime's just another hot trend that will soon be unknown! You almost died fighting a deity. What makes you think you can beat this Rap God? You can't touch me! You're gonna be shedding Tears of a Dragon! You're obsessed with a woman so much Rhajat should be your name! You'll be Faceless when I wipe off your smile in this rap game! You're part of the Chaos Faction? Good. I'm used to beating world-destroying dragons My raps are like a Wyrmslayer: it will slice this dragon into fractions! You shouldn't have stepped to me, but I think I know what happened You decided to go take a shot at rapping after you saw it on the Internet! I'm elegant and skilled! You need to take some weight off your dragon form! Got a hate boner for people you think likes your master, like a true yandere! 'Tohru:' You haven't seen my full power! I'll make sure no one Hears Your Cry! Don't worry, though! You can reunite with your adopted parents after you die! 'Corrin:' I've faced monsters and terrors, you're too afraid to go to the shopping mall! I'm done with this brat with daddy issues! This ends here once and for all! (Tohru shoots an fiery energy ball at Corrin and Corrin uses her Dragon Fang Shot to shoot a ball of water. The balls collide, causing an explosion.) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES: FIRE EMBLEM VS HISTORY!!! Poll Who won? Corrin Tohru Opponents in need of hire Elma (Dragon Maid) Persona 3 Protagonist Hint for the next battle Brothers Grimm.jpg Ratholos.png Category:Blog posts